Deity's Playthrough
by LifeNDeath72
Summary: He remembered himself slowly dying but not much else before that. As if all his memories were slowly fading into oblivion. He certainly didn't remember having the form he was in right now, but he was determined to know what was going on, and regain his lost memories in the process. Naruto/Neptune/Plutia/Noire/Blanc/Vert. CPU-Naruto. Rewritten version of 'A Gaming World'.


**Red in the Greens  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

**Prelim Note:** This is the Rewrite of 'A Gaming World'.

* * *

"_Sunlight... It's daytime."_

Thought the owner of a lazy pair of green eyes that cracked open amidst a sea of spiky and messy, crimson-red hair. He was rather disheveled, sporting several deep cuts, bruises, dried blood and patches of dirt on his lightly tanned skin. He was around 16-17 years of age, just so you know.

He wore what looks to be a simple black bodysuit, with several red lines and dark gray hollow hexagons. It left some parts of him exposed though, like the middle of his neck that went to all the way down to the middle of his stomach, showcasing a charred spiral mark. His arms were also exposed exactly from the shoulder and up to slightly above his wrists, where he wore black gloves that matched the rest of his outfit. Other than those parts, nothing else was exposed.

His face was the same as the rest of his body, but to a lesser degree. His long, waist-length, crimson-red hair was spiky at the top with messy fringes and chest-length bangs on the sides to frame his face. The rest of his hair was spiky at the ends, but straight all the way before that. His face sported dried blood from his mouth, which was surrounded by three lines on each of his cheeks that resembled whiskers. He had small bags under his eyes indicating that he was also suffering from exhaustion. Speaking of his eyes, he did not sport the regular pupils normal people had. No, he had a peculiar symbol on it, a white line in the middle of a white U-shape, the universal symbol for a power switch.

The boy could feel his consciousness fading. His eyes slowly closing, wondering why he looked the way he did. He could barely remember the previous events that led to him being in this state. He remembered himself slowly dying but not much else before that. As if all his memories were slowly fading into oblivion. He tried to desperately cling to consciousness, but his body betrayed him. His upper body hunching over as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Had someone not been familiar with his appearance, they would have dismissed him as someone who would be working for the Nation's government. But for one curious pair of traveling girls, they knew exactly what he truly was. It helped that they saw a brief glimpse of his eyes before they closed shut.

"Chika-chan, can you contact the Basilicom and have them bring over a stretcher. I do believe that this CPU will need our help." A buxom woman with long, neatly-combed, golden blonde hair and royal blue eyes requested kindly. Her hair was also partly tied with a green ribbon in the back.

She wore a lime-green and white dress with gold markings. Large light green and white gloves and along the top part of her white skirt is a big peach bow. Around her neck she wears a white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. She had boots that matched the color scheme of the rest of her outfit and reached to slightly below her knees.

"But Vert-sama, he's probably a rival CPU." Chika Hakozaki, the woman's companion reasoned. She was a light skinned woman with very long, curly, mint-green colored hair worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece with a few bangs and long curls of hair framing her face, which housed a pair of almond-red eyes.

She wears a revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green 'x' in the center and two small purple ties. On both hips, Chika has black ribbon-cloth segments that have longer cloth pieces dangling from both sides with green sparkled coloring inside. The skirt is practically non-existent on the dress, being a simple cloth in front of her lower area.

"Chika-chan, whether or not he is a rival CPU matters not. Treating his injuries is the first priority." Vert reprimanded sternly, yet not losing her kind tone. "Hurry now, he may be a CPU but our natural regeneration can only go so far."

"It will be done, Vert-sama." Chika bowed in understanding, shooting the red-haired CPU a glance before taking out a phone and calling the Basilicom. Vert herself walked to the boy's body and used a cloth to wipe away some of the dirt and blood off his face.

"Fufufu... such a handsome boy. You'd make good inspiration for a BL novel or just a Visual Novel in general." Vert commented. She did not expect her and Chika's morning walk to net her such an odd find. Shaking away the feeling of familiarity as she finished wiping his face clean, stood up and waited for the stretcher to arrive. Chika standing by her side as they waited. Her attendant would send a few looks the boy's way, but Vert would simply chuckle lightly at her over-protectiveness.

After the stretcher arrived and picked the boy up, Vert ordered them to bring him to the Basilicom's medical bay instead of a separate hospital. She wanted to personally oversee the boy's recovery or when he reverts back into his normal form. It was also so she could ask him what Nation he was from, considering she never saw him before in any of the gatherings between the Four Goddesses. The fact he was also a male CPU made her curiosity skyrocket even more.

Right now, Vert was back working in her office. Hearing the door open to the sight of Chika coming in with some documents and reports in her hand. "Vert-sama, I have contacted the other three CPUs. They say they will personally come here for your discussion with them." Chika reported. Vert looked surprised at that, she was only planning to tell them through a video call.

"I guess it can't be helped. Have Neptune-san bring along Histoire-san." Vert ordered. She spun her chair around before getting a look of realization and spinning to face Chika again. "Oh, speaking of Neptune-san, have someone go out and buy some snacks, Chika-chan."

The Oracle of their Nation nodded and went on her way to accomplish her given tasks. Vert spun her chair back around to face her desk and continue her work.

You're probably confused right now, so I'll explain a little bit of background. This was the world of Gamindustri, a world that was separated into four Nations. Each Nation was ruled by a Console Patron Unit, or CPU for short. Vert was one of these CPUs, she ruled over the Nation of Leanbox, a Nation separated from the other three by being on an island south of the mainland. The Oracle was a person that assisted the CPU with their work, governing the land in their place when the CPU was away on business.

The CPUs were powered by a mysterious energy called Share Energy, which reflects the people's faith in their Goddess. By working hard and protecting the Nation's people, the Goddess can increase the Share Energy they receive from their people's faith. This was not without drawbacks, since increasing their own Share Energy would also decrease another Goddess' in the process, locking the four CPUs in a competition for the highly coveted energy.

Vert diligently did her work, sparing a glance every now and then to a separate window on the side of her screen to monitor the mysterious red-haired CPU. As far as she knows, there hasn't been any announcements about a new Nation rising, and this boy was healing well on his own despite not being in proximity to his own Share Crystal. Even she has trouble with self-recovering when she was in another Nation's land. Her thoughts then shifted to how this boy's presence will affect the current power balance, or even the peace treaty that they were discussing about a month prior.

She shook her head and returned to her work. To gain the answers to her questions, she would need for the boy to waken first. Hopefully, Histoire would also be able to shed some light on the matter.

* * *

The hours passed by as a bell chimed signaling to Vert that her guests finally arrived. She finished up her work and headed to the meeting room to await her guests. She would guide them personally to the boy's medical room. But right now, she would enjoy some afternoon tea with her friends/rivals.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Please have a seat." Vert welcomed as her guests entered the room. There was quite a number of them, so be prepared to read some descriptions.

The first to enter the room was a girl with long, neatly-combed black hair tied into two long pigtails using a blue ribbon with black ends. She had very noticeable red eyes, and was also fair-skinned. She wore a fancy dress consisting of a red and white dress with black lining under a dark blue corset with gold lining, matching buttons and a large, blue bow on her back waist. She also wore a short, white, double-layered skirt, and a frilly dark blue and white collar tied by a blue bow with a gold center.

She finished it off with a pair of above-elbow length, dark blue, gloves that tied to her middle finger with white, double-layered frills at the arms and a small, silver sphere on the top of her hand. She wore white over-the-knee socks with black lining, attached to her waist via blue garters. Her white-soled, dark blue boots were of similar length, with intersecting white laces on the back of her legs to keep it secure.

This was Noire, CPU of Lastation. A Nation on the Eastern side of the mainland.

The next girl was a short, sandy-brown brunette with blue-gray eyes. She wears a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold rim and crest. She wears an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur over a cute white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue ribbon piece with white lining and blue gem in the center. She also wears power blue sandals and a long white ribbon with gold lining was tied around her right leg.

This was Blanc, CPU of Lowee. The Nation farthest up North in the mainland.

The second-to-last girl to enter had short light-purple hair with messy bangs and deep purple eyes. She was wearing a short jacket with plug-like pull strings, a big white button with an N-shape in purple in the middle and purple lining and buckles on the sleeves. She wore it over a one-piece, two-tone purple dress that had a white spiky hem. She wore striped over-the-knee socks that were white and light blue in color. She had purple shoes that had some whites and blues. A white bracelet on both her wrists that had a spiky white cloth inside, a white choker was around her neck and two white D-clips on her hair.

This was Neptune, CPU of Planeptune. The Nation on the Western side of the mainland.

The final person to enter resembles a little girl with very light blond hair worn in curled pigtails and curled bangs going in both directions, along with long curled bangs that frame her face, reaching her chest. Her eyes are blue and she has a fair skin tone. She wears a big purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold along the sections. She also has a small green tie. She wore a hat that consists of a white segment and purple and gold bows on the sides.

This was Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune and is actually a tome-fairy that contained all the knowledge of this world within her. They took their seats as the workers poured them some tea and handed them some snacks. Neptune easily going for the pudding.

"Vert, what is this about?" Noire began. She was the most hard-working of the four, though that did not do wonders for her social life. Something Neptune would never fail to remind her of.

"It's fine, Noire. We should enjoy some snacks first before we get to all the serious stuff!" Neptune said, emptying another cup of pudding. Blanc stayed quiet and followed her lead, they did travel a long way here and the least they could do was indulge in their host's generosity.

"While it would be counter-productive, I would have to agree with Neptune-san. Please help yourselves first before we start." Vert motioned, making Noire sigh and drink her tea. Vert smiled happily before turning to Histoire. "I have to thank you for coming here, Histoire-san. Is it safe to say Nepgear-chan can handle the work you left for her?"

"Yes. It is only simple work that Neptune-san forgot to do." The fairy said, shooting the purple-haired girl a look. Neptune, as if on instinct, hid behind Noire who was busy relaying her work orders via phone.

"That's good to hear." Vert commented. She then turned to address Blanc. "Would Mina-san be able to handle your work as well as taking care of the twins?"

"Of course." Blanc replied with a hint of pride in her voice. "I already finished my workload before I left." The soft-spoken girl spared a glance at Neptune, who was busy annoying Noire. "Anyways, I would much prefer to be informed at why you called this meeting. My free time isn't something I like to use for something that may be work-related."

"Very well. Neptune-san if you would return to your seat." Vert sighed, hoping to spend more time talking. But by the look of things, she would have to start this early. Once Neptune sat back down and Noire calmed herself, she dropped the proverbial bomb on them. "A new CPU has appeared."

Obviously they reacted accordingly. Neptune catapulting off her seat in surprise. Blanc's eyes slightly widening. Noire and Histoire had a thoughtful look crossing them. "What are you saying, Vert? That's gotta be a joke, right? This would totally ruin the whole we all have 25% thing we got going on."

"Oh, this is no joke, Neptune-san. This CPU is very much real, and he is currently recovering in the medical bay as we speak." Vert retorted politely. She went on to recount her tale about how she and Chika found him on their walk.

"He? Is that even possible Histoire-san?" Noire quetioned.

"I don't know. There weren't any records in history about a male CPU. I would need further data to find out more."

"You said he was here. Care to lead the way?" Blanc requested. Vert nodded as she stood up and led them to the room he was in. They arrived at Room 189, pausing from entering the room to collect their thoughts. Noire would have opened the door for them, seeing as she was the most skeptical among them, but Neptune just barged in by kicking the door down.

"Hello! Mister CP...U..." Neptune started loudly, but her voice dropped when she saw the boy was now wide awake and watching the window. Vert ordered maintenance to prepare to fix the door as she and the others stepped in the room. "What the-? Vert! You're joking right? This is totally a girl, just look at her long red hair! She may be a little on the flat side... but at least Blanc won't feel so left out anymore."

That last comment made the petite Blanc shoot an absolutely menacing glare at Neptune's direction. "Something must be seriously wrong with your brain if you think that someone is a girl just because they have long hair." Noire remarked pointedly. Taking initiative as she read the file attached to the clipboard. Histoire seemed to be the most intrigued by him, judging by the way the fairy was floating dangerously close to his form. Noire put the clipboard back and walked to his side, snapping her fingers to get his attention away from the window.

The boy turned his head away from the window, revealing to them in its full glory his emerald green eyes that contained the white Power symbol. The symbol that denotes them as Goddesses or in his case, a God. The other three Goddesses gasped lightly, while Vert simply winced at the similar feeling. Like her, they felt a sense of familiarity with the boy, but no one knew what it was. Not even Histoire seemed to know. He looked at them with a curious and rather cute tilt of his head.

Regaining composure, Noire was about to start things off for them. But Neptune once again, beat them to the punch. "Hiya! I'm Neptune. I'm the Main Character, what's yours?" Of course, that action earned Neptune a small bop on the head, courtesy of Noire. The purple-haired girl nursed her head and stuck her tongue out at Noire's expectant gaze. "Fine. I'm also the CPU of Planeptune."

If anything the boy looked even more confused than he already was. He seemed to understand something though, since he opened his mouth to start speaking. "Naruto." His voice managed to rasp out. Blanc took initiative and handed him a cup of water, which he drank immediately in one gulp.

"Histoire-san, have you learned anything?" Vert asked the fairy who was searching her database for any matches to the name given. Histoire shook her head and said that it would take approximately three days for her to search deeper into the history. Vert nodded and called Naruto's attention to her. "I am Vert, CPU of Leanbox." Noire and Blanc followed her lead, introducing themselves to the boy.

Neptune got in close proximity to him, disregarding the invasion of his personal space. She looked at his healed and cleaned body, noticing his bodysuit has fully repaired itself. "Wow, you really are a boy... I guess the developers are trying to appeal to some females too, huh?"

"Moving on..." Noire began, rounding on Naruto. "What Nation do you hail from?"

"Nation? What's a Nation?"

"You're a CPU. You obviously have a Nation that you protect."

"CPU?" Noire sighed in frustration at getting no answers. She could sense that he wasn't being defensive, seeing as he always answered with a confused look. She turned to the other level-headed Goddesses, silently asking for any of them to take over.

"Neppu! Our first male hero is an amnesiac Habanero! I wonder how the fans would react to that."

"Habanero?" Naruto muttered before he felt a spike of pain run through him, clutching his head as the word echoed in his head repeatedly, like it was trying to remind him of something. The four Goddesses looked alarmed at the reaction, and tried to stop him from trying to remember too much. After a while, he finally calmed down. He tried recalling some memories, but whenever he tried he would simply get some mental backlash. Sighing dejectedly at being unable to answer the CPUs questions, he promptly apologized for being of no help. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Oddly enough, they all said it at the same time.

Blanc stepped forward and asked. "Can you deactivate your HDD?" Naruto looked curious at another new term, and he made no effort to hide his confusion. Blanc sighed and explained. "HDD or Hard Drive Divinity is the form you are currently in right now. It is a form only accessible by us CPUs or our CPU candidates."

Naruto shook his head and said he doesn't know how. They turned to Histoire, who paused her search for information on him to help them in their current predicament. "Hmm... I guess you could try pulsing your own energy into him. It might work to revert him back to normal. Either that or you fight him until he is knocked out, but judging by your story earlier the first option would be more optimal." Histoire suggested. The boy was in no condition to fight, and it would probably end up with him losing even more of his memories.

The four Goddesses nodded. They separated into pairs as they held out their hands and gathered energy and tried to undo his transformation. After a few minutes of seeing no change happening, they decided to try again in their Goddess forms.

Neptune's hair grew longer and darkened into a deep purple. Tying into two very long ankle-length braids and her eyes turning an azure-blue color. She also grew considerably older, evident by the pair of slightly larger breasts on her and being taller. Noire took off her ribbons as her hair turned snow-white, her eyes changed from red to a greenish-blue. Not much else changed with her. Blanc had her hair turn light-blue and became spikier at the ends and had two long strands on the sides of her face. She now had piercing red eyes and a somewhat more irritated expression on her face. Unlike Neptune, Blanc had no other changes to her body. Vert's hair turned a sea-foam green color and was tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes turned a light-purple, but still kept their normal shape. And if it was possible, her already large breasts grew slightly.

One thing stood out to Naruto as he watched them transform, and it was the fact they were scantily-clad. He would have wiped the dripping blood away from his nose if he knew what a nosebleed indicated. The four repeated their previous actions and tried infusing their energy into him to undo his transformation. Stopping once they saw him being engulfed in a light that had a slight red tint.

When it died down, they now saw that he was still around the same age he was transformed. But he now had short, spiky, sun-kissed blonde hair and his eyes were now a cerulean blue. He could easily pass off as Vert's brother in human form. The Goddesses reverted back to their human form, just in time to see Naruto's eyes shut close and his body falling back on the bed in a heap.

"I guess he was still tired." Noire commented as she arranged her ribbons back in her normal hairstyle.

"Let's leave him for now. We can ask him more questions when he wakes up tomorrow." Blanc recommended. The others nodding their assent as they exited Naruto's room, with Vert offering them some spare rooms in her Basilicom to spend the night if they so choose.

"Woohoo! Sleepover at Vert's place!" Neptune cheered. Histoire sighed and let her do what she wanted. She herself would be returning to Planeptune to help out Nepgear with the leftover work before going into the Basilicom's inner sanctum to speed up her search rate for information on the mysterious new CPU.

Noire and Blanc accepted the offer as well, breaking away to contact their Oracles. Vert had several workers arrange some new clothes for Naruto to wear, since his black and orange outfit was in tatters. She also had a protective detail escort Histoire back to Planeptune before noticing Neptune was now raiding her games.

They can worry about the strange CPU later. For now, they had each others asses to beat in a video game.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

As you can see, I'm making it no secret that Naruto is a CPU. Something that would have happened in 'A Gaming World' too. His hair in HDD is similar in color to Asch, while the general shape of the top is similar to long-haired Luke (or hair-down Asch) from Tales of the Abyss. His eyes are also green when in HDD.

Room 189 is a reference to how Naruto is connected to the Jinchuriki who matched those numbers. 1 = Gaara, 8 = Bee, 9 = Himself/Kushina. Naruto has lost nearly all his memories, and his role here is getting them back and finding out why the four Goddesses have a sense of familiarity with him (it's not something like the 'they knew each other when they were younger' schtick).

This will still include Victory's story, but the early chapters of this will be both original content and some of the early episodes of the anime. They haven't signed or formed the treaty yet, they are only at the discussions phase. Naruto's appearance is a matter that concerned all of them. Hence, they have to be civil towards the others.

The pairing for this story is Naruto/Neptune/Plutia/Both versions of Noire, Blanc and Vert.

That's all for now.


End file.
